Phone Case
by kikooo
Summary: [Chanbaek/Baekyeol] Chanyeol merentangkan majalah berisi berita phone case itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun justru terkekeh, seolah menganggap itu hanya lelucon, padahal Chanyeol sedang merasa amat sangat cemburu./"Kita akan bertahan, Yeol. Pasti."/"Selamanya..."/AU/Oneshot/Sho-ai/DLDR!


**Phone Case**

**by kikooo**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

All casts belong to God and this fic belongs to me.

**Warnings:**

AU. Oneshot. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Boy x Boy. Delusi pasaran author belaka.

**Main Pairing:**

ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

**Casts:**

Park Chanyeol ; Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

[o][o][o]

"Apa ini?"

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya dari komik _One Piece_-nya ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merentangkan sebuah majalah kepadanya. "Itu... majalah?"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku," katanya frustrasi, kemudian menunjuk sesuatu di dalam halaman yang dibukanya. "Lihat _headline_ ini!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan membaca _headline_ besar-besar majalah itu. _EXO's Baekhyun Spotted With Couple's Phone Case in EXO's Photobook_, begitulah tulisan _headline_ itu. Tidak banyak yang ditulis di sana. Hanya satu halaman penuh berisi tulisan dengan beberapa foto yang menunjukkan dirinya.

Bukannya terkejut, justru Baekhyun terkekeh. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"_What the fuck is this phone case, Baek?_" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Uwaaah—tunggu sebentar. Dari mana kau belajar bahasa Inggris seperti itu?" Baekhyun malah semakin terkekeh dan melenceng dari topik.

"Jangan mencoba mengubah topik, deh," balas Chanyeol, mulai mengambek.

Baekhyun meletakkan komiknya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa diduga, justru Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam karena dua alasan. Pertama, ia terlalu kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sehingga tidak sanggup melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Kedua, Chanyeol masih dalam aksi 'ngambek' soal _phone case_ itu, jadi tidak mau membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaruh dagunya di salah satu bahu Chanyeol, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat. Sejak kapan Baekhyun dapat menyatakannya lebih dulu daripada ia sendiri?

"A-aku tahu!" balas Chanyeol dengan ketus. "Tapi, _phone case_ itu—"

"Aku menyayangimu, Yeollie. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku."

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya mulai memerah sampai ke telinga. Kalimat Baekhyun itu membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"B-Baekhyunnie! Bukan saatnya membahas itu, kan?!"

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu atau berpaling kepada siapapun, kau tahu, hm?" Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, sehingga napasnya tepat menerpa telinga Chanyeol, membuat kedua telinga Chanyeol makin memerah dan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"B-Baek..."

Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol hanya dapat tercenung takjub menatap Baekhyun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol sekarang, tapi yang jelas ia tahu kalau Baekhyun baru saja mempermainkannya.

Chanyeol merengut kesal, lalu menangkap perut Baekhyun dan menggelitikinya. Baekhyun langsung meringis geli.

"Y-Yeolli—akh! Geli! Gyahahaha...!" Baekhyun yang sensitif tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya.

"Rasakan itu! Makanya, jangan mempermainkanku!" sahut Chanyeol. Ia semakin memperkuat gelitikannya. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak ingin mengalah. Ia membalas gelitikan Chanyeol dengan menggelitik pinggangnya.

Sekitar lima menit mereka saling menggelitik satu sama lain, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan melepaskan Baekhyun yang berbaring sambil terengah-engah karena lelah. Chanyeol juga tak mampu menahan rasa lelahnya dan menjatuhkan diri tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol—begitu juga dengan Chanyeol—dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, lupa dengan segala kecemburuannya.

"Kau... ingin tahu ceritanya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Cerita apa?"

"Tentang _phone case_ itu."

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang seketika. Wajahnya menekuk. "Aku tidak mau dengar apapun tentang hubungan kalian lagi."

Baekhyun malah tersenyum tenang menanggapi ucapan ketus Chanyeol. "Itu hanya skenario, Yeol. Mereka memintaku untuk memakai _phone case_ itu agar cerita itu tidak dianggap hoax."

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dan mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Baekhyun-ah, kau harus selalu memakai ini mulai dari sekarang," kata sang manajer sambil menyodorkan _phone case_ bergambar Jack Skellington-nya _The Nightmare Before Christmas_._

Phone case_ itu tampak familiar, tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing, jadi ia mengambil phone case itu begitu saja. "Terima kasih."_

_ "Sama-sama."_

_ Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Mengapa Hyung memberikan ini padaku? Apa tujuannya?"_

_ Sang manajer menghela napas panjang. "Untung saja kau mau bertanya, Baekhyun-ah. Kukira kau terlalu marah sampai tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi setelah kejadian bulan Juni itu."_

_ Baekhyun memasang wajah sedatar-datarnya. "Oh? Sebenarnya aku memang marah."_

_ Sang manajer langsung mendesah berat. "Maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Maaf sekali. Ini hasil rapat staf kemarin. Mereka mendapatkan berita kalau para netizen menganggap kau dan Taeyeon sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Bahkan berita bahwa hubungan kalian itu hanya hoax mulai menguat di mana-mana. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi perusahaan. Jadi, kami ingin menunjukkan bukti hubungan kalian lagi. Dengan begini, diharapkan netizen akan percaya kalau kalian masih berhubungan."_

_ Baekhyun terdiam dan menundukkan kepala, memandangi phone case yang sedang digenggamnya itu dengan miris. Mengapa harus dirinya? Mengapa harus ia yang menjalani peran sulit ini? Seharusnya, ia tidak usah menyetujui hal ini sejak dulu. Ia tidak perlu menjadi pahlawan perusahaan. Ini menyulitkannya. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa menderita._

_ "Baekhyun-ah?" Suara manajer itu membuatnya tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum tipis—terpaksa._

_ "Baiklah, Hyung. Aku akan memakainya sepanjang hari ini."_

_ Manajer tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar baik. Perusahaan akan sangat berhutang banyak padamu."_

_ Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum dengan paksa, tanpa membalas apapun._

.

.

.

"_Baekhyunnie~! Kita mendapatkan sesi foto yang sama~!" kata Chanyeol dengan amat riang ketika Baekhyun baru saja memasuki ruangan studio._

_ Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada euforia seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan._

_ "Baekkie? Waeyo?" Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari Baekhyun. Ia memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat._

_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan sekali lagi memaksakan senyum. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memalsukan senyum seperti ini._

_ "Tidak apa-apa, Yeol," katanya lemah._

_ Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres, tapi ia tidak mau memaksakan Baekhyun untuk bercerita sekarang. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya menghela napas, lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai bersenandung._

_ "_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea... I'll sail the world to find you... If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see... I'll be the light to guide you... Find out what we're made of... When Yeol is called to help my Baek in need..._"_

_ Baekhyun terkekeh ketika Chanyeol mengganti liriknya dengan sembarangan. Ia menengadah untuk dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Yeollie," katanya tulus. _Mood_-nya rupanya dapat dengan cepat membaik ketika bersama Chanyeol._

_ Chanyeol mencium kilat puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Sama-sama, Baekkie. Jangan cemberut-cemberut, oke?"_

_ Baekhyun hanya mengangguk._

_ Mereka akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu saling tersenyum memandangi satu sama lain, sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Baekhyun._

_ "Hm? Baek? Sejak kapan kau mengganti _phone case_-mu?" tanya Chanyeol, meraih ponsel Baekhyun dengan sekali tarik sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengelak. Chanyeol memandang penutup ponsel itu sambil tersenyum. "Aigoo, ini lucu sekali. Aku ingin beli juga."_

_ Baekhyun langsung menarik ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Eh, Chanyeol, kita sudah dipanggil manajer-hyung," ujarnya, keluar dari topik._

_ Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah pandangan Baekhyun. Benar saja, manajer mereka sudah melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. Tanpa rasa curiga atau apapun, Chanyeol tersenyum, melupakan tentang masalah _phone case_ baru Baekhyun, dan menarik Baekhyun mendekati sang manajer dan member EXO lainnya yang sudah berkumpul lebih dulu di sana._

.

.

.

"_Sesi fotomu dengan Chanyeol akan dimulai, Baekhyun-ah. Letakkan saja ponsel itu di sampingmu. Jangan lupa menunjukkan gambar tengkorak lucu itu. Oke?" bisik sang manajer ketika Baekhyun sedang berjalan mendekati botol minumannya._

_ Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk setuju, tanpa ada kekuatan untuk menolak sama sekali. Mau tidak mau, ia harus kembali melanjutkan perannya palsunya._

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira, begitulah yang terjadi, Yeol. Sudah puas, kan?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam, enggan berkomentar.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Chanyeol cukup sulit ditebak karena ia orang yang spontan. Bisa jadi ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ia akan memprotes ke manajer mereka, bahkan kalau bisa ia akan memprotes ke para staf—hal ini jelas berbahaya. Kedua, Chanyeol akan marah sekali padanya karena ia tidak sanggup untuk menolak permintaan yang seharusnya bisa ditolaknya.

"Yeollie... Katakan sesuatu..." Baekhyun merajuk sambil menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol supaya sadar.

"Sesuatu?" kata Chanyeol datar. Akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat punggungnya, bangkit bangun, dan menatap lurus-lurus Chanyeol yang masih berbaring. "Kau marah padaku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau marah pada manajer-hyung dan para staf?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Lantas kau marah pada siapa?"

Chanyeol bangkit bangun juga akhirnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Baekhyun hanya menahan napasnya.

"A-aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Baek. Harusnya aku yang diberatkan. Harusnya aku yang berada di posisimu. Bukan kau, Baek..."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, lalu menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat, Baek? Padahal kau sudah lelah berpura-pura. Aku juga lelah dengan semua ini..."

Baekhyun mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol yang sedikit bergelombang dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan keenggananmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja dengan jujur? Kenapa kau selalu sok ingin jadi pahlawan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti di balik leher Chanyeol.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakanku juga? Kenapa aku tidak boleh merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganmu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau kau ikut menderita, Yeollie..._, jawabnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kita akan bertahan, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa selain merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut dan manis menekan permukaan bibirnya. Membuat segala keraguan dan kegundahan di dalam hati keduanya menguap seketika.

Baekhyun menarik diri dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan. Seolah menular, Chanyeol dapat merasa yakin.

"Kita akan bertahan, Yeol. Pasti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamanya...," Chanyeol menambahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan seakan yakin bahwa akhir dari kisah mereka akan seperti di kisah-kisah dongeng masa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"_And they lived happily ever after..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**...**

**Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan rasa delusi sy akan Chanbaek setelah melihat berita tentang phone case Baekhyun di Exology. Sy sih berpikir (sambil fokus ke kakinya Yeol yg astajim gede amat ****ㅋㅋ****), "Ah, itu cuman phone case. Byk juga yg make. Lagipula katanya Taeyeon dpt phone case Jack itu dr penggemarnya. Nggak bgitu bermasalah sih."**

**Tp, sy nggak bisa menahan imajinasi sy. Jd, nggak salah kan ya kalo sy berdelusi sedikit (sedikit?!) di sini? ****ㅋㅋㅋ**

**Akh! Lupakan saja cuap-cuap sy yg nggak jelas ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak bawah ini kalau kalian sm berdelusinya dgn sy^^ *nyengir-nyengir***


End file.
